


While You Were Sleeping

by Cherienymphe



Series: Mythological [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: Holding the title for the most doted on Avenger, the rest of the team begins to worry when you start to display uncharacteristic behavior. You brush off their concern, assuring them that everything is fine. You have it under control, but how can you control the voice inside your head when it doesn’t belong to you?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Mythological [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116842
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: demon!Loki, DUB-CON, NON-CON, deteriorating mental health, violence, faint side of Peter x reader (if you squint), mentions of self harm
> 
> !!! DNI IF THIS OFFENDS YOU !!!
> 
> {italics separate dreams from reality and as the story goes on, they will be used more often because reader will not know whats real and whats not}

_Your mouth was parted in a silent scream, back arching from the bed, almost painfully so. The hands that pressed into your thighs, holding them in place, were firm, sharp nails digging into the skin. Your core was aching, dripping and screaming in protest at the sensual assault._

_The only thing you could see were stars…over and over and over again. You didn’t know how many times you’d been pushed to the brink before being hurdled over that cliff, you’d lost count. Your heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and you were certain that this was what it felt like moments before a heart attack._

_You couldn’t move. You didn’t know why you couldn’t move, but all you knew was that you couldn’t, and the worst time to realize that was when the pleasure coursing through you changed. It shifted, twisted and transforming into something unbearably painful. You spasmed and fought against the hands that held you, but their grip tightened even more._

_The weight on you was different now. The hands were still there, pressing into your skin so painfully, but there was also some weight on either side of you. A heat surrounded you that wasn’t there before, cool air hitting your face as a deep chuckle reached your ears._

_“Open your eyes, darling.”_

_Realizing that you could, you did,_ and stared up at your plain white ceiling with wide eyes. Your soundproof room was quiet, empty of anyone else but yourself. This didn’t surprise you. It was a dream, after all, but the way your body ached had you glancing around with shifty eyes as you blinked the sleep from them.

You groaned as you forced yourself into a sitting position, rolling your shoulders. The dull pain in your limbs wasn’t unusual. For a while now, you’ve had a habit of tensing up for hours on end in your sleep, waking up feeling like you’d fought the Hulk, but it was nothing that a little stretching and some warm ups couldn’t fix.

Today was meant to be an easy day. There were no missions, at least not for you, so after a calming shower, you made your way to the kitchen. The hot water did loosen your limbs a bit, so you felt much better as you started to make some breakfast. You weren’t alone for long, and you spun as you heard footsteps approach.

The room whirled, and your feet got caught in each other, causing you to stumble. Familiar hands reached out to steady you, and you blinked in shock as your legs shook. Peter’s grip tightened as you reached out to place your hands on his shoulders, struggling to right yourself.

“Woah- you okay?”

Your lips parted, and you briefly closed your eyes as you attempted to quell the throbbing in your head.

“Yeah…I… I’m fine,” you eventually said, stepping back. “I turned around too fast, I guess.”

Peter frowned at you, but he didn’t comment on it.

“I was making some toast. Want some?”

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Can’t fight crime on an empty stomach.”

You hummed, remembering that he was set to go on the mission with Steve today. It wasn’t dangerous in the slightest, but you still worried for Peter sometimes. He was a bit younger than you, but he’d become your best friend ever since he’d moved into the compound his sophomore year of university. Something about abysmal dorms is what had prompted the change.

You made your way to the other side of the kitchen to grab a plate from the cabinet. Your shoulder protested when you reached up to get it, but you swallowed down the mild discomfort. It was only when you reached for a second plate when a noise escaped Peter that confused you.

“Jesus. Does that hurt?”

You turned to face him with the plates in hand, brows drawn together at his question. You followed his gaze and looked down, confusion growing as you didn’t see anything.

“What are you talking about, Parker?”

He was nearing you before you even finished the question, grasping your hips to turn your lower half to the side. He pinched the bottom of your workout shorts before lifting them just a bit, and your eyes widened at the scarily dark bruise that colored the back of your thigh.

“How did you get that? I thought the mission the other day went fine,” he mumbled.

“It…did.”

He must have detected the confusion in your tone because he looked up, dark eyes meeting yours.

“Where’d that come from?”

Your lips parted, and you shook your head, unsure of how to answer him because the truth was that you had no idea where that bruise came from.

“Maybe…maybe I bumped into something yesterday…?”

It came out like a question because it was a question. You didn’t recall hurting yourself the other day, but there were a lot of things you were forgetting lately, to be honest. Besides, you were also exhausted yesterday, another thing that was common for you as of late.

“We don’t leave for like another 2 hours. I can go get some cream and-.”

“That’s not necessary, Peter. Really. It’s just a bruise, and besides, it doesn’t even hurt,” you told him.

He pressed his lips together, eyes wide and looking as if he wanted to argue with you about it, but he decided against it. You found that your words were true. It didn’t hurt at all, hence why you didn’t even notice it was there. It was soon forgotten anyway when Bucky entered the kitchen, resting a hand on your head while you cleaned up your mess. You swatted him away with a frown, elbowing him out of the way to get past him. 

“You gonna cook me something too?”

You rolled your eyes.

“You’re too late. Cook it yourself,” you threw at him, sitting across from Peter and throwing him a smile.

He chuckled in return, and Bucky tsk’d.

“I’m an old man, remember? I don’t know a thing about modern technology,” he stated, unconvincingly.

“I’m sure you can manage a toaster just fine,” you replied.

“You’ll regret this in the training room.”

You simply smiled at his playful threat, and Peter cleared his throat.

“She’s injured so you might want to go easy on her,” Peter suddenly said, making your eyes widen.

Bucky whirled around, blue eyes falling onto you in concern.

“Injured?”

I am _not_ injured,” you argued, throwing a glare at Peter. “It’s just a bruise is all. I probably got it yesterday.”

“It still looks pretty bad,” Peter mumbled.

“Maybe you should get it checked out,” Bucky said with a frown, and you scrunched your face up.

“It’s a harmless bruise,” you said, getting up. “Hardly detrimental to my health.”

Bucky threw you a look, one which you happily ignored.

“See you in an hour?”

It was rhetorical, and you took the rest of your breakfast to your room.

  


Your back harshly met the mat, and you grunted in pain, eyes squeezing shut. Sweat clung to your spent frame, and you found it hard to breathe. But even then, you still peeled your eyes open and forced yourself into a sitting position.

Bucky was staring down at you with a frown when you finally looked up, arms folded over his chest. You grimaced, certain of what was going through his mind. The two of you had been training for over an hour, and it was embarrassingly laughable the amount of times you found yourself on your back. As a matter of fact, you don’t think you beat Bucky even once.

“I thought you said you weren’t injured,” he stated, eyebrow raised.

“I’m not,” you huffed, struggling to stand. “Again.”

He shook his head, taking a step back, and you blinked.

“You’re done for the day,” he told you, making your eyes widen in disbelief.

“Bucky,” you scoffed. “Come on. You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack. Look at you. You look like you’re seconds away from passing out,” he pointed out.

You couldn’t deny the accusation, wincing as you pressed your hand to your chest.

“Buck, it’s just… I’m just off my game today, alright?”

He shook his head, shifting on his feet as he eyed you.

“See, that’s just the thing. It’s not just today. You’ve been off your game for weeks, Y/N.”

You paused, lips parting in shock as you stared at him.

“…what?”

He heaved a sigh, and you registered the slight guilt on his face.

“I thought it was just a small hiccup, maybe something on your mind. That’s why when I first noticed, I kind of went easy on you,” he admitted.

You let out an exasperated sigh, rolling your eyes in disbelief.

“Bucky,” you drew out his name. “You can’t do that.”

“I know, but I thought you needed it. I thought I’d give you a break while you worked through whatever it is you’re going through, but you’ve only gotten worse.”

You shrugged.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not going through anything. I feel fine. A little off my game, but fine,” you said.

“Look, just hit the shower, and we’ll try again tomorrow, okay?”

He threw you a small smile, and when you didn’t return it, he moved to mess up your hair. You ducked out of the way, throwing him a glare as his laugh reached your ears.

“Fine. Tomorrow.”

You exited the training room just as Sam was entering it, and he threw a light punch at your arm as he passed you. Your walk back to your room was a quiet one, too deep in thought as you pondered over what Bucky said.

Weeks? You’d been off your game for weeks? Never mind the fact that Bucky had been going easy on you, but how did you not notice? When you really thought about it, you had been feeling off for weeks. Your nights were restless, and you woke up with aches. Hell, it had even been weeks since you’d had an appetite for a proper meal.

The shower did little to ease your worries, but at least it soothed your sore limbs. You turned your head to look down at your thigh, fingering the dark bruise there. When you really pressed on it, it did hurt a bit, and again, you wondered where it had come from.

When you stepped out of the shower, a chill passed through you, and you glanced around as you wrapped your towel around you. Your room was kept warmer than most because you were always cold, so the sudden bout of cool air that hit you had you frowning a bit. Pushing the thought away, you made your way to the mirror, moving to wipe away the condensation when you froze.

You blinked a few times, but it wasn’t a trick of the light or your eyes. There was a shadowy shape in the mirror, unable to be made out because of the fog on the surface. Your brows drew together, and you felt your heart speed up, unsure if you were seeing things or not.

When you turned around, nothing was there, and you didn’t know whether or not to be relieved. You faced the mirror again, finding no other shape there, and when you dragged your hand down the wet mirror, still, only your face stared back at you. You looked over your shoulder again, glancing around the room before shaking your head.

Sleep did not easily find you that night. You stared at your ceiling for what felt like hours, body refusing to listen to your desires. Eventually you gave up altogether, turning on your side to think about your training session with Bucky. You had to be your best self tomorrow. How would you even be able to fight if you kept getting dismissed early from training?

Your thoughts of the upcoming mission came to a halt when you felt something brush along the hairs on the back of your neck. You turned over, staring into the darkness with a frown. Your room was as quiet as it always was, and you swallowed. You reached back to touch the back of your neck, gasping when the sheets near your feet ruffled.

You hurriedly reached over to turn on your lamp, frantically running your eyes around the room. It was empty of anyone else, and you pressed yourself against the headboard. You pressed your hand to your forehead, shaking your head. You were so tired, it was no wonder you were imagining things. You reached over to darken the room once again, when the faintest of touches met your cheek, a familiar voice in your ear.

_“Sleep.”_

And you did.

  


You spun through the air before landing harshly on the floor, the wind knocked out of you. Your cheek was pressed against the mat, tears collecting in your eyes as Bucky’s labored breathing met your ears. He wasn’t tired, no. After all, you were barely giving him a workout. Bucky was annoyed. Angry even.

“Dammit, Y/N. What the hell is going on today?”

You wish you had an answer for that, but even you didn’t know. Sure, you were tired…exhausted, actually, but you’d been exhausted before. You winced as you forced yourself to stand, entire body screaming in protest. It was insane how little sleep you felt like you got because you didn’t even remember falling asleep, at all.

Your lamp had still been on when you woke up this morning, sheets and comforter kicked to the floor. You’d woken up alone as you did every morning, but you couldn’t help but feel like something was off, something lingering in the air. It had taken everything in you to get out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom and barely holding yourself up in the shower.

You couldn’t remember anything after your shower last night…except for your dreams. Strangely enough, that was the only thing fresh in your mind, and your stomach swirled as you recalled the memories. Tempting slivers of skin, dark hair, velvety hands and equally soft fingers that seemed to play you like an instrument. You could still feel them even now…

“You look like hell,” Bucky so eloquently stated when you faced him again.

You heaved a sigh.

“Up all night?”

You didn’t like the accusations in his tone, and you glared at him.

“No! Not…not really. I just had trouble sleeping, is all-.”

“This is more than just exhaustion. Its like you’re not even putting up a fight,” he argued, folding his arms over his chest.

“Hey! I’m trying okay?”

“Well, try harder! Do I need to talk to Steve?”

You froze at that, wrapping your arms around yourself as you eyed him. You forced yourself to swallow down your anger at the implication, noticing the concern in his eyes behind the annoyance.

“No,” you mumbled.

“I feel like I should. I feel like you’ll be more of a hindrance on this mission than anything,” he replied.

“That’s not true! The mission is days away. I just… I just have been having a rough couple of nights. I just need to rest more, and I’ll be fine,” you assured him.

He didn’t reply right away, blue eyes hard as his nostrils flared.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I’m sorry,” you sighed.

“Don’t be sorry, be _better_.”

You flinched and were thankful when a voice cut in.

“Hey!”

You both turned to face Peter, the brown-eyed 21-year-old glaring at Bucky. The super soldier merely rolled his eyes before glancing at you.

“You’re done for the day.”

You looked towards the ceiling, forcing the tears back as he exited the room, Peter swiftly taking his place.

“Hey, don’t cry,” he said, resting his hands on your arms.

“I’m never off my game, Peter. _Never_ , and Bucky has never yelled at me like that,” you shakily told him.

He frowned at you.

“We can’t all be perfect all the time, Y/N. Besides, he’s just worried. He didn’t threaten to talk to Steve because he wants to hurt you but because he doesn’t want _you_ to get hurt.”

You knew he was right, but it didn’t make you feel any better.

“If you’re not at your best self, something seriously bad could happen to you on the mission, and he just wants to prevent that,” he quietly finished.

“I know, I know,” you sighed.

“Wanna train with me instead? I promise, I won’t go easy on you,” he offered, a grin on his lips.

You eyed him, and he tilted his head to the side. You pursed your lips.

“…okay,” you reluctantly said.

He held his hands up, teeth winking at you.

“Alright, give me a good punch.”

You rolled your eyes, unable to hide the smile spreading along your lips before throwing a punch at him. He caught your fist in his hand, a deep frown on his face. You eyed him, wondering why he had stopped.

“What is it?”

He looked at your hand for a while before lifting his gaze to your face.

“Y/N…I want you to punch that punching bag…as hard as you can,” he softly said, nodding towards Steve’s favorite thing in the whole room.

You frowned at his strange request but having long lost the urge to argue about anything, you did as he asked. You slammed your fist against it…and watched as it barely moved. You froze, confusion filling you before you went to repeat the action. However, your movements were halted by Peter as he grabbed your wrist.

His eyes were troubled as they met yours, and he looked at your hand.

“You’re not just tired…you’re _weak_ ,” he said in disbelief, more to himself than you.

“ _Excuse me_?”

“I’m serious. It’s like you’ve had all of your strength sucked right out of you. No wonder Bucky thought you weren’t putting up a fight,” he murmured.

You raised an eyebrow at him.

“So, you were listening?”

He had the decency to look ashamed, and his face flushed as he looked away.

“I was worried,” he said with a shrug. “I know how he can be when he’s in training mode. Especially when it comes to you. He worries, and so do I. We all do.”

You pulled your wrist from his hold, flexing your hand as you stared at it.

“Maybe you should go to the infirmary,” he suggested.

Peter was probably right, but what if it was true? What if it was something serious? There was no way Steve would let you stay on the team for the mission. You were positive that you just needed more rest, and you smiled as you looked up at Peter.

“Yeah, I’ll probably do that,” you lied.

He returned your smile, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Wanna watch a movie with me after you shower? I don’t have class today,” he said, arm brushing yours as you both walked out.

You agreed and made your way to your room to wash off today’s failure. Your shower was quick, but occasionally, you’d think about the images that swirled in your mind while you slept. You couldn’t stop the way your body shuddered, heating up at the memories, and you shook your head as you dried off.

You had never been one to remember your dreams, but you supposed that you couldn’t complain. The vividness of them made it hard to discern fiction from reality, and even now, you longed for sleep not just to rest, but also because some small part of you wondered if you’d have the same dream tonight.

When you exited the bathroom, you were surprised to find none other than Steve on your bed. He had his elbows rested on his knees, fingers clasped together. He lifted his head when you entered the room, his eyes contrasting with the soft smile on his face. You swallowed down a sigh, knowing exactly why he was here.

“Bucky came to see me,” he said, to no one’s surprise.

You clenched your jaw, rolling your eyes before walking past him to make your way to your dresser.

“I’m perfectly fine, Steve. I can do the mission,” you told him.

He heaved a sigh, and you heard him stand.

“Bucky says differently.”

“Well, Bucky’s a jerk,” was your reply, throwing a sweater around your shoulders.

You face him, looking away at the stupid concern in his eyes.

“No, he’s worried.”

You were so tired of hearing that.

“…and I am too. Y/N, we all know that you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, but if Buck is voicing some concern, then I’m thinking maybe I should listen to him,” he said, making your heart drop.

“Steve, no. I just need to rest. I have days to do that,” you disagreed.

“Y/N-.”

“Please. I have never let you down before. Right?”

He reluctantly nodded, blue eyes still clouded with concern as he looked over you.

“Okay. You take these next few days to get some rest, and then you kick butt on this mission, okay?” he said with a crooked smile, and you returned it.

“Deal.”

  


You caught Steve’s shield as he tossed it to you, covering your face with it just in time for a bullet to ricochet off the surface. You jerked your arm to the side, slamming it against the side of the burly man’s face before slamming the side of your hand into his neck, snapping it.

You returned Steve’s shield to him, following his orders to get inside of the building. The doctor that you were looking for wasn’t a fighter in the slightest. You found the scrawny man cowered away in a corner, the file you needed clutched in his shaking hands. You pressed your finger to your earpiece, informing Steve that you had eyes on what you came for.

You didn’t know how best to approach this, but the man didn’t look armed, and so you took a step towards him. You learned the age-old lesson of deceiving looks when he lifted his hand to reveal a small detonator, and your eyes widened. You barely had time to inform Steve and Bucky while jumping out of the window before the air shifted, knocking you further than you intended.

The landing knocked the wind out of you, and you clenched your teeth together, wincing at the loud ringing in your ear. You were way on the other side of the demolished building, and you could faintly hear static in your ear, like someone talking. The world around you grew fuzzy, shifting in and out of focus.

You blinked, _and a blurry figure stood over you. You could make out dark hair, but he was too thin to be Bucky. His face grew clearer as he leaned down, and a finger ghosted over your cheek. The sound reached your ears as he tsk’d in what sounded like disappointment._

_“No…”_

_His voice was smooth…hypnotizing…_

_“…this won’t do at all.”_

_The words faded as a breeze blew by, and you blinked again._

You were alone when you reopened your eyes, the ringing in your ears gone, but you could make out Steve’s worried voice in your ear, Bucky’s occasionally cutting in. You pressed your fingers to your earpiece.

“I’m okay,” you told them, easing their worries.

You could hear Bucky’s sigh of relief, and you groaned as you pushed yourself into a sitting position. You heard Steve as he told you they were on their way to you, and you nodded even though they couldn’t see you.

Your legs were shaky as you stood, and you were surprised to hit the ground when you took a step. Having been through much worse than this, your sudden weakness did nothing but confuse you, but you stood again. You could make out Steve and Bucky running towards you in the distance, and you slowly walked towards them.

Each step took more effort than the last, and you blinked, brows furrowing when something wet hit your top lip. You paused to reach up, brushing your fingers over your skin only for your eyes to widen when you pulled them away. You stared at the blood in shock, heart dropping when you felt more drip from your nose.

You shakily pressed your other hand to your nose to confirm, mouth parting as you eyed the blood smeared over your hand. Your hands were trembling as you pressed them to your nose, alternating them, but the blood kept coming. Your knees threatened to buckle as you tried to make your way towards Steve.

Bucky noticed first, his blue eyes widening as he stopped. Steve’s steps faltered, but he recovered quickly, his face blurring as tears filled your eyes because you kept wiping your face, but the blood just kept falling.

“Steve,” you breathed, reaching out to him just as your knees hit the ground.

Dirt kicked up around you as he slid to catch you before you completely collapsed. You couldn’t make out what he was saying, but the edge in his voice would have worried you if you hadn’t been so tired. You were just so tired… He was shaking you, and you knew that he wanted you to stay awake, but you were so tired.

Always so tired…

  


_You cried out, twisting your fingers into the sheet as you attempted to run away from the hips that were currently slapping against you. Long fingers made themselves at home in your hair, jerking your head to the side, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as soft lips grazed over the skin of your neck._

_“The more you try to run, the more I wish for nothing more than to sink my teeth into you.”_

_You trembled beneath his frame, toes curling at his unforgiving pace. Every thrust was somehow both full of pain and pleasure, and oddly enough, you found yourself growing weaker by the minute. No longer able to hold yourself up, you collapsed into the sheets, feeling absolutely spent as he slid into you again and again._

_You clenched around him, stomach tightening and chest heaving. His other hand was digging into your waist, sharp nails pressing into your skin so much that it hurt. They traveled down to your thigh, dragging along the skin, and you hissed. He pressed his chest to your back and brushed his lips along your cheek._

_“I have big plans for us…Y/N-.”_

“Y/N.”

You peeled your eyes open only to be met with the white walls of the infirmary. You squeezed them shut at the harshness, groaning. You blinked a few times before your eyes finally remained open, and you relaxed at the familiar face before you. Tony looked worried, a rare sight for him, and you forced a strained smile.

“I must really be in trouble if they summoned the big guns,” you mumbled, surprised at how gritty your voice sounded.

Tony returned the smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and you frowned.

“…Tony…? I am alright…right?”

He sat down on the edge of your bed, smile widening a bit.

“Of course, kiddo-.”

“Don’t call me that,” you interrupted, playfully glaring at him.

Your face fell when he didn’t return it, and now you were really growing worried. You tried to sit up, but it was painful to do so, and when Tony rested his hand on your shoulder, you just gave up. You eyed him when he sighed, and you licked your lips.

“Tony, what’s wrong? Am I sick? Did the blast do something to me?”

He shook his head, and your frown deepened.

“Then…why are you here? Why do you look like that?”

“I came by to check up on you. See how you were doing…”

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“How _are_ you doing?”

“I’m…good…”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Aside from some fatigue, you were in fact good. He nodded, and you blinked when he took your hand.

“…and…you’re happy…here…?”

You looked at him funnily but nodded anyway.

“I am.”

“Are you _sure_?”

“Yes, Tony- why-? Why would you ask me that? Of course, I’m happy here,” you told him.

He stared at you for a painfully long time, lips pressed together before looking away. His thumb grazed the back of your hand, and you looked down at it, wondering what was going on.

“Dr. Cho found something on you when you were brought in…some marks…” he finally said.

You looked at him, brows furrowed as you tried to make sense of what he meant.

“You mean that bruise? Tony, I don’t know how I even got that-.”

“No. Not…not a bruise…”

Your confusion grew, and you watched the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, lifting his hand to gesture. You followed his index finger, briefly placing your hand on your thigh before pulling the plain white sheets back and gripping the plain medical gown they’d given you. You pulled the ends of it up, and your eyes widened, lips parting.

“We’re taking you off of missions until further notice.”

Your head snapped up, eyes wide in a mixture of shock and confusion and disbelief as you looked at him. He wouldn’t meet your eye.

“…what?”

“Something is clearly troubling you to the point where-.”

“You think _I_ did this?”

Your voice was loud, disbelieving.

“…I want you to be happy here-.”

“Tony, I _am_ happy!”

“Those say otherwise,” he argued.

“I didn’t do this,” you tearfully replied, frustration filling you.

“…then what does it look like to you?”

You looked down, brushing your fingers over the inside of your thigh, slowly shaking your head.

“I’ve…brought in someone that you can talk to…”

“No.”

“I don’t want him to, but Peter’s going to do school online for a while. I know how much you like spending time with him…how happy he makes you…”

“Tony, you’re not listening to me-.”

“I can’t have you putting everyone else’s health over your own,” he firmly said, standing, and you reached for him. “Bucky and Steve said you’ve been acting off for a while now, and I feel like a failure for not making sure you were okay sooner.”

You felt like you were going to be sick, like you were the butt of some cruel joke because this had to be a joke.

“Tony-.”

“You mean a lot to me, kiddo, and I know you may not like me, right now, but I’m hoping you’ll come to thank me later.”

He left, closing the door behind him, and you clenched your jaw. You looked down again, a few tears escaping as you ran your fingers over the inside of your thigh. You bit your lip, staring at the four perfectly cut lines that curved around your skin in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: demon!Loki, DUB-CON, NON-CON, deteriorating mental health, violence, faint side of Peter x reader (if you squint), mentions of self harm
> 
> !!! DNI IF THIS OFFENDS YOU !!!

You felt a hand ghost over your cheek, and you blinked your eyes open, the colors of the room swirling a bit before they separated to clearly reveal the face before you. Peter was knelt beside your bed with a small smile, some breakfast in hand.

“Hey,” he softly greeted.

You blinked, a frown on your face before greeting him the same. Your voice was quiet, and he frowned a bit but sat down on the edge of the bed as you pushed yourself to lean against the headboard.

“I got you breakfast,” he sang, and you took it with a forced smile.

This was how your mornings had gone for days now. You’d wake up to Peter bringing you breakfast, you’d talk and hang out for a bit before F.R.I.D.A.Y informed you that Tony requested your presence. Knowing that it was so you could talk to some quack about your “problems”, you always refused. It seemed that Tony didn’t want to force you into it, so he’d accept your refusal, but it didn’t stop him from trying every day and hoping you’d change your mind.

You could feel Peter’s eyes on you as you slowly ate, and you looked up at him. He threw you another soft smile, a dark strand hanging in his eye, and you paused. You tapped your fork against your plate a few times before finally speaking.

“Peter… You know I didn’t do that, right?”

He blinked at you.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I didn’t do that to myself. I don’t care what Tony says,” you mumbled. “It’s just important for me that you know that.”

Peter reached for your hand, brows drawn together as he gazed at you.

“If you say you didn’t, then I believe you.”

Your shoulders sagged as relief filled your chest, and you nodded.

“Thank you.”

There was a brief silence, and you watched as Peter pursed his lips, frown deepening. You knew what he was thinking, and you rushed to answer his unspoken question.

“I don’t know how they got there, Peter. I really don’t,” you told him.

He nodded again before pushing your breakfast closer to you. After you were done eating, you and Peter put on a movie. Despite hating the circumstances surrounding it, it did feel nice to have him here. He had class 4 days a week and a lab on Friday, so you never got to see him as much as you’d like.

Much to your surprise, drowsiness hit you sometime during the movie, and you struggled to keep your eyes open. You were leaning against Peter, and his shoulders shook as he laughed at something on the screen. His boyish chuckle faded away as your head fell back against the headboard, sleep claiming you with a vengeance.

For the first time in a while, your sleep was dreamless. Every night, sleep welcomed you with cold hands and sharp teeth and an even sharper tongue, but today, you actually knew peace. You didn’t know how long you slept, but when you woke up, Peter was gone and the tv was off. All traces of your breakfast were gone too, and you mentally noted to thank Peter when you saw him.

As you made your way to the bathroom, you thought to yourself that you would have preferred to be in the training room. However, you hadn’t been in there for days. Ever since the disastrous end to that mission. You didn’t want to chance seeing Bucky or Steve. You partially blamed them for this, their own concerns no doubt corroborating the conclusion that Tony came to.

As the hot water ran over your skin, you couldn’t help but to reach down and run your hand over the inside of your thigh. The cuts had been fairly shallow to begin with, so they were healing over nicely, and again, you couldn’t help but wonder how they got there.

As you studied them, you thought to yourself how perfect they looked. How…intentionally done they looked. You supposed that you couldn’t blame Tony for thinking you’d done it to yourself, but you hadn’t. You pressed your fingers to the top of them, 4 fingers for 4 lines, and gently ran your fingers down them. Your frown deepened as you noted how they could just as easily be…nail marks. Sharp nail marks.

You were pulled from your reverie by a change in color of the water that swirled at your feet. You blinked, eyes widening at the red liquid that ran down the drain. You froze in fear, shock and confusion filling you. You looked up at the shower head, yelping at the metallic taste that hit your mouth.

It was blood.

It ran over your face and down your shoulders, covering your trembling frame in the thick dark red liquid. You hadn’t even realized you were screaming until your bathroom door burst open, a different kind of scream escaping you now as you moved to cover yourself.

Peter reached you first, swiftly grabbing your towel and wrapping it around you while pulling you out of the shower. You stumbled into his chest, eyes wide and heart racing as your eyes met his. Nat and Tony were close behind, their sharp eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger.

You looked over your shoulder, taking in the shower…and normal water that fell from the head. You paused in Peter’s arms, brows pinched together as you ran your eyes along the shower and tub. You quickly reached out to move the shower curtain, confusion filling you as you moved to turn the water off. You stared at it for a while, the silence stretching on as you fought to understand what had just happened.

“Y/N…?”

Peter’s hands were firm as he pulled you away from the shower and back into his arms.

“I…thought I saw something. I’m sorry,” you lamely said, facing him, eyes apologetic.

He didn’t look upset in the slightest, tightening the towel around you with a smile.

“It’s okay,” he assured you.

“It most certainly is not. You almost gave me a heart attack,” Tony complained, and you threw him a glare.

“Get out,” was your only reply to him, and he blinked at you.

A frown slowly worked its way over his face, and you could tell that he was gearing up to say something, but Nat stopped him. She shook her head when his eyes met hers, and with a huff, he reluctantly left. Nat approached you, resting a hand on your shoulder as she ran her eyes over the shower, clearly still skeptical.

“You alright?”

You nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t… I don’t even know what I saw,” you answered with a shrug.

She fondly rubbed your shoulder, throwing you a comforting smile.

“It’s okay. You just got a little spooked,” she said, although it didn’t sound convincing. “Glad you’re okay.”

You watched her go, and groaned as soon as she was gone, dropping your forehead onto Peter’s shoulder.

“This is so embarrassing,” you quietly whined.

“Hey, you thought you saw something. It happens to all of us,” he assured you.

“Yeah, but…”

You trailed off, unsure of how to explain that you imagined blood running out of your shower. The average person didn’t imagine things like that.

“How did you know, anyway? My room is soundproof,” you said, changing the subject.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y called for Tony, said you were in distress. Nat and I were with him,” he answered.

You rubbed your forehead.

“Well…thanks. Can I get dressed now?”

He chuckled, looking sheepish as he stepped back, reluctantly letting you go.

“Yeah…sorry,” he mumbled, gaze lingering before eventually leaving.

When he was gone, you turned to face the shower again. You ran your eyes along the wall and tub, finally resting your gaze on the shower head. With a tired sigh, you exited the bathroom with a frown.

  


That night, you were roused from sleep by the feel of your sheets ruffling around you. You shivered as the cool night air hit you, and that was when you frowned, opening your eyes to look at your window. It was open, and it was the cool breeze that was moving your sheets.

With a groan, you realized that you must have left it open, and you slid out of bed to go and close it. You clicked the lock in place before taking a step back to get back into bed. You jumped when your back grazed something that shouldn’t be there, and when you spun around, you were met with an empty room. Your eyes were wide, hands shaking as you perused the room.

You glanced at your clock, noting it was almost 3 in the morning. You’d been abruptly woken up in the middle of the night. You were exhausted, so you wrote it off to your lack of sleep. God, you were so tired of being exhausted. It seemed that no matter how much you slept, your body could never feel well rested.

You were halfway to your bed when a shock of pleasure passed through your stomach, startling you into freezing. You pressed your hand to your stomach, confused before you felt it again, but stronger this time. Your lips parted, and you squeezed your eyes shut, pressing your fingers into your stomach as an almost painful heat swirled deep within you.

You took a few steps to stumble your way to your bed but was forced to grab onto your nightstand to keep upright. Your mouth was gaping now, light gasps leaving you as the feeling grew, core heating up. You could feel how wet you were becoming, and you moaned, collapsing to your knees as you were unable to hold yourself up any longer.

Your back met the floor, and you stared up at the ceiling with tears kissing your eyes. You could feel a climax coming on at an alarming rate, so fast you could hardly catch your breath. Your heavy pants filled the room, chest heaving as you clawed at the t-shirt you were wearing. You choked, eyes rolling into the back of your head as an orgasm bore down on you.

Your body shook, almost convulsing as fire swirled within you. Your reprieve was short because you were being hurdled over that cliff again, falling before you knew what was happening. You couldn’t swallow down the moan that climbed out of your throat, toes curling and thighs trembling. Confusion tore through your ecstasy filled haze, and you struggled to turn over onto your stomach.

Pushing yourself to your hands and knees, you made to crawl towards your bed, but you were only able to brush the edge of it before you collapsed again. Another orgasm tore through you, and this time the tears did spill over. Your nails clawed at the floor, and you whimpered, eyes crossing as you fought to stay conscious.

There was a roaring in your ear, chest clenching as your frame spasmed. Sweat started to cling to you, and your lashes fluttered. You could feel a touch ghosting over your bare legs, fingers dancing along your skin. You looked over your shoulder, and even through blurry eyes, no one was there. Fresh tears fell as you felt another climax approaching, and you felt a gentle touch on your cheek just as your head fell to the floor.

Your sleep was dreamless, unable to see a thing, but you felt the cool touch of soft hands throughout all hours of the night. When you came to, someone was shaking you awake. It didn’t take much for you to realize you were still on the floor, and you blearily opened your eyes. You could just barely make out Peter’s face, the concern apparent, and you blinked a few times.

Light drifted into your room, and with a start, you realized that it was morning. You allowed Peter to sit you up, but it quickly became clear that you didn’t have a choice. Your arms felt so heavy, head too, and it felt like all of your energy was just…gone.

“Y/N, can you hear me?”

You moved to nod, but you could barely do so.

“…yeah,” you eventually whispered.

Peter pulled you up into a standing position, and you fell against him.

“Woah,” he said, wrapping his arms around you as he held you to him.

He deposited you on your bed, and you happily sank into the sheets and pillows. You tried to keep your eyes open, but it was difficult. You could feel Peter’s hands on you, trying to rouse you again, but it was no use.

“Y/N…”

You only hummed in response, and he sighed.

“Are you okay? Why were you on the floor?”

You wanted to tell him why, but you couldn’t form the words, couldn’t move your lips to do so.

“Your shirt’s torn. Did you fall?”

You frowned at that piece of information but couldn’t linger on it any longer. The last thing you felt was Peter trying, and failing, to shake you awake.

  


The next time you opened your eyes, you were met with the sight of Peter lounging on the other side of the bed, scrolling through his phone with a frown. You felt a bit livelier now, but not much better. Fatigue still weighed you down, and the yawn you let out caught Peter’s attention.

He sharply turned his head, rushing to scoot closer as he laid a hand on the side of your face. You briefly closed your eyes, letting out a hum before opening them again. You reached up to touch his wrist, blinking the sleep from your eyes.

“How are you feeling…?”

His eyes were riddled with concern, brows furrowed and lips pressed together. His expression confused you.

“Fine. A little tired but…”

You trailed off as his frown deepened.

“Tired? How can you be tired?”

The question was meant more for himself than you, and he continued.

“Y/N, you’ve been sleeping for a whole day. 26 hours straight to be exact,” he elaborated.

Your eyes widened, and you stared at him in disbelief. For one thing, you’d never slept that long before in your life, but also… You genuinely couldn’t believe it because the exhaustion that wracked your frame said otherwise.

“Are you sure?” you croaked, and he nodded.

You heaved a sigh and moved to sit up. It was difficult to do so, and Peter helped you.

“I feel…sticky,” you mumbled.

And you weren’t just talking about sweat. You resisted the urge to rub your thighs together, the dampness between them confusing you before you recalled the last time you had been awake. Peter had found you on the floor. That was where you had collapsed after…

Your eyes widened as you recalled the…assault? Could you even call it that? You didn’t know how to categorize what had happened to you. You didn’t even know how to explain it to anyone. You hadn’t been dreaming, that much you knew, but how could you even begin to try and understand it?

“Let’s get you to the bathroom…”

You let Peter help you out of bed and into the bathroom. He sat you on the tub as he ran the water, and you were grateful because you didn’t think you had the strength to stand for a shower, and there was no way you were allowing him to help you with that.

He hesitated, fingering the bottom of your shirt as he eyed you. You sent him a reassuring smile and nodded, allowing him to peel the fabric off of you. He had looked away while he did so, and you covered all of the important stuff as he turned back to help you into the water. Only, when he faced you again, his hands froze on you, face dropping.

“…what?”

He didn’t answer, and you looked down. Your own eyes widened, and you froze as well. Dark marks covered your torso and upper arms, even scattered along your upper thighs as well. There was no doubt in your mind that if you moved your arms, your chest would fare no better.

“Y/N…?”

Peter’s voice was shaky, unsure, and you could feel his eyes on you. The fact that he could see them too gave you some comfort, especially after the shower incident, but what could you possibly tell him? You slowly sank into the hot water, dropping your hands as soon as you were beneath the bubbles, and you just knew that Peter was waiting for you to say something.

“What happened?”

You bit your lip, mind racing as you worked to make sense of everything. One bruise you could write off to a clumsy moment that you didn’t remember, but a good portion of your body being littered with them could not be as easily explained. Peter called your name again, and you looked up at him.

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” he murmured, and you looked away.

He called your name again, and you squeezed your eyes shut.

“I think I’m going crazy,” you quietly admitted.

Peter was frowning when your gaze met his again, and he moved to sit on the floor so that he was level with you. He blinked, reaching for your hand.

“Why would you say that?” he whispered.

You brushed your tongue along your bottom lip before releasing a shaky breath.

“The other night…in the shower…”

He leaned in, listening.

“…I screamed because I saw blood coming from the shower head,” you softly said.

He reared back a bit, frown deepening.

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but it’s what I saw, and last week… I thought I saw something in my mirror. I thought I felt someone in the room with me too…touching me…”

If Peter was judging you, he did a good job of hiding it. He didn’t say anything, just continued to listen as you voiced these things to him.

“I’ve been having dreams that seem _so_ real, and I think to myself…they can’t be…but then I wake up with bruises or even cuts-.”

“Wait, you think that’s where the cuts came from? We have to tell Mr. Stark,” he frantically said, moving to stand, but you stopped him.

“Peter, it’s not real. It can’t be. If Tony thinks I’m unwell now, just imagine what he’ll think if I tell him this?”

He took both of your hands now, running his thumbs over the back of them as he eyed you.

“Y/N, we live in a world with aliens and radioactive spiders and witches and talking trees… Anything is possible,” he deadpanned. “All of this very well could be real, and besides, how else do you explain it?”

You blinked as he continued.

“You say you didn’t hurt yourself like Mr. Stark believes, so how else did they get there? In a way, this makes sense.”

He was making sense, and you didn’t like it. If all of these was indeed happening as you suspected, that didn’t bring you relief. It only brought you fear. What was doing this then? What did they want? Well, if your interesting experience from the other night told you anything, you had a sense of what that was, and your stomach churned.

You wanted to bring up the other night, the assault and the pleasure that had been forced on you again and again. You wanted to tell him about the dark-haired man you’d seen and the familiar voice you’d hear while on the edges of sleep…but something prevented you from doing so. You simply nodded and reached for your loofah while Peter turned to give you some privacy.

  


The days that followed were uneventful. You mostly slept, something that worried Peter, but you made him promise not to tell Tony. He agreed, albeit reluctantly, and spent most of his time keeping you company. He was a good distraction from the dreams, nightmares you corrected, that plagued you. You didn’t tell him that they continued, but you didn’t need to.

He knew when he had to force you awake and drag you out of bed every morning. He knew when you could hardly keep your head above water in the tub. He knew in the way you’d wince, unsurprised to find fresh bruises that littered your skin. He slept with you some nights now, but it did nothing to prevent you from waking up with a new mark on your body.

Something was hurting you, deteriorating your mind and body, and Peter didn’t know what to do.

The day of your 25th birthday was the day everything changed. You’d been barred from missions for weeks at that point, and your morning had gone how every morning went. Peter woke you up with breakfast in bed, but this time a single candle was stuck in a stack of pancakes. He wished you a happy birthday as you blew it out, and he smiled at you, but the one you returned it with was strained.

“Eat up,” he encouraged.

You grimaced but did as he said anyway. You hadn’t had much of an appetite for weeks, and it showed, but you didn’t want to worry Peter anymore, so you forced yourself to eat something despite how much it made your stomach churn. When you were done, Peter helped you up, going on about the day he had planned.

You leaned on him as he walked you into the bathroom, and your legs shook more than usual. You made your way to the sink while he ran your bath water, leaning against the counter. When you looked into the mirror, probably for the first time in days, your eyes widened at the reflection that stared back at you.

The circles beneath your eyes were concerning, giving you a hollowed sunken in look. Your eyes had lost some of their brightness, and your face was no different, looking dull and sallow. You hesitantly reached up to brush your fingers over your face, looking up as Peter came up behind you.

“I didn’t realize how bad I looked,” you lightheartedly mumbled, trying to lighten the mood.

“You look as pretty as ever to me,” Peter softly said, and your eyes met his in the reflection.

He rested his hands on your arm, and you threw him a small smile before turning and ruffling his hair.

“Thanks, Parker,” you said, making your way to the tub with his help.

F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice broke through the silence just as you sank down beneath the bubbles, startling you both.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark is requesting your presence. He says that it is urgent.”

Peter heaved a small sigh before straightening. He looked down at you, suddenly unsure.

“I’ll be fine, Peter,” you assured him.

He didn’t look convinced and seemed reluctant to leave, but he eventually nodded.

“I won’t be gone long,” he said, hesitantly leaving.

You leaned back when he was gone, resting your head against the wall. You brought your hands up to your face again, recalling how sickly you’d looked in the reflection. God, you knew that you had been feeling bad, but it had never occurred to you that it would reflect onto your appearance as well.

You scrubbed while you waited for Peter to return, wincing as you ran over every bruise. A few were old and faded now, but most were fresh. You that Peter was right, that at some point, you’d have to discuss this with Tony, but again, you didn’t even know how to begin to explain this.

When you were done, you let your arms fall, relaxing in the steaming water. Your head lolled, eyes fluttering close as fatigue started to creep up on you. You shifted, frowning a bit as you thought to yourself that you needed to stay awake. You were an Avenger, a superhero, so it’d be more than embarrassing if you died by drowning in a bathtub. You moved again, forcing your eyes open, and you thought to yourself that you must have fallen asleep anyway, dreaming, _because you couldn’t see into the water._

_You stared down at the thick liquid in shock, body and tub stained red from the blood that sloshed around. Your eyes widened as you pinched yourself, blinking a few times, but every time you opened them, the tub was still full of blood._

_You hurriedly reached to open the drain, but no matter how many times you ran your hands along the bottom of the tub, you couldn’t find it. You were just about to give up when something grabbed your wrists, jerking you closer to the bottom. A scream tore through your throat at the sharp pain that traveled up your arms._

_You pulled against the firm grip, a mistake, because you were suddenly free and falling back into the tub. The metallic taste of blood filled your mouth as you sank, body covered in it. One of your hands gripped the side of the tub, trying and failing to pull yourself up. Blood filled your nostrils and lungs, but you were unable to pull yourself up, slipping back down every time._

_A hand wrapped around your wrist, and_ your eyes were wide when they met Peter’s as he pulled you out. You were coughing, gasping for breath as he pulled you over the edge. You both collapsed onto the floor, your frame wetting his clothes and arms as he held you in his arms.

“Hey, take your time. Breathe,” he soothingly said, eyes focused on yours as he took deep even breaths.

You focused in on his actions, doing the same until your lungs weren’t burning so much. He pulled your head to lie on his shoulder, heart still racing. You were shaking, and you didn’t even realize it until Peter started rubbing his hands up and down your arms, trying to calm you.

“You must have fell asleep,” he murmured. “I wasn’t gone long…”

He sounded confused, and you looked over your shoulder, eyes wide and jaw clenched as you eyed the tub. The water was as clear as ever, and you swallowed, accepting that you had fallen asleep and it was all a dream.

“Jesus,” Peter hissed, and you looked down when he grabbed your wrists. “You were flailing around when I came in…you must have scratched yourself…”

Your eyes took in the scratches along your wrists, and your heart skipped a beat. Peter gently ran his fingers over them before leaving you to go get some bandages. They were bleeding a bit, and your eyes watered as you recalled the hands that had gripped you, threatening to pull you under.

You said nothing as Peter cleaned the blood from them, bandaging them up. He brushed his fingers over them before doing the same with his lips, looking at you with a smile.

“Better?”

You gave a shaky nod, and he went to grab your towel. So in shock at the pieces your mind was putting together, you had forgotten all about your nakedness. If Peter was bothered by it, he didn’t say so, wrapping the towel around you and helping you up. You looked over your shoulder as he walked you out, gazing at the tub in dread.

You were quiet for the rest of the day, and Peter could tell that you were spooked by the bathtub incident because he didn’t comment on it. The hours that followed were spent doing your best to forget it. Despite your exhaustion, you allowed Peter to drag you all around New York, taking you to your favorite restaurants and even to a few museums.

Even though you constantly felt like you were on the verge of collapsing, you enjoyed your birthday a lot. It was late in the evening now, sky darkening as you both made your way to the front door of the compound. You paused, and Peter did too, following your lead. He curiously eyed you as you looked at him.

“Thank you…Peter…”

He blinked, frowning a bit.

“For what?”

You shrugged.

“For a wonderful birthday and taking my mind off things…and…for not making me feel like I’m crazy,” you whispered.

His face fell as he pulled you into a hug, tightening his arms around you.

“I would _never_.”

You wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes as you basked in the feel and scent of him. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling your clothes and his hair, and when you opened your eyes, you were surprised to find a shadowy figure standing before you in the distance. Your eyes widened, and you tensed just as Peter tilted his head towards the door.

He pulled away, blocking your view, and you made to look around him, heart racing, when his words stopped you.

“Come inside. Your birthday isn’t over yet…”

He took your hand, and you allowed him to pull you along, but your neck craned to look around the compound. What you saw, or what you think you saw, was gone, and your brows drew together. You blinked at the darkness that met you once inside, hands tightening around Peter’s as you looked around. Your hand jerked his, surprise filling you as brightness flooded your vision.

“Surprise!”

The whole team was gathered in the living room, balloons and streamers decorating the place. There were a lot of presents piled up on one of the couches, and a ridiculously large cake sat on the table. Strange shadows forgotten, a smile slowly made its way onto your face as you looked around.

You eyed Tony as he approached you, a small smile on his face.

“In a job like ours, it’s fortunate to see 25,” he said.

You pressed your lips together, and he heaved a sigh, taking off his shades.

“Peter convinced me to let you back on missions…says that he believes you, and that I should too.”

You whipped your head towards Peter who was avoiding your eye, scratching the back of his head. Your eyes found Tony’s again when he rested his hand on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, kiddo. You tried to tell me, but I was distraught and in shock, even feeling guilty. I thought I had failed you, but I did that by not listening when you said you’re happy here.”

He pulled you into a hug, and you returned it.

“Happy Birthday.”

He pulled away before pushing you towards the table, and your brows rose as you realized just how big this cake was.

“Vision and I made it,” Wanda told you, taking his hand, and you chuckled at how proud she sounded.

Sam reached over and lit all 25 candles that were stuck into the top layer.

“Make a wish,” he said.

“…but you can’t tell us what it is, or else it won’t come true,” Nat threw in with a smile.

You returned it and closed your eyes as you leaned over a bit. Your mind spun with what to wish for, and as lame as it was, you could only conjure up the desire for happiness. You wanted to be happy in whatever form it came in. With a deep breath, you opened your eyes and blew out the candles.

The rest of the team clapped, and you felt someone’s hands on your shoulders, long fingers kneading the skin, and you sighed at the feel. You turned around to say something to Peter but found him next to you, looking at you with a smile. When you glanced back, no one was behind you, and that feeling of someone’s hands on your shoulders was gone.

You frowned a bit but swallowed down your confusion and uneasiness as you turned back around.

“Thanks, you guys. I-.”

You cut yourself off, feeling a tear escape your eye, and you sniffed, reaching up to wipe it.

“God am I crying already?” you chuckled.

Another tear fell as you pulled your hand away, and you briefly noted the way Tony’s face fell as you looked down at it. Your finger was wet, but not with tears. You stared at the blood on your fingers in surprise, reaching up to your other eye with your other hand, only to get the same results.

The room was deathly quiet now, and you could tell that the rest of the team was frozen in shock. Shaky breaths escaped you just as Peter gripped your shoulders to turn you towards him. His eyes were wide, fear filling them as you felt something drip from your nose and over your lip. The room spun, and it descended into chaos just as your fingers fisted Peter’s shirt, collapsing into his arms.

“Peter,” you mumbled, lips trembling.

“Shh, shh, don’t talk. Mr. Stark,” he screamed, lifting his head towards Tony.

You could hear the dark-haired man barking orders to F.R.I.D.A.Y, and several pairs of hands were fussing over you. Peter was wiping your eyes and nose, but it was no use. You could feel fresh tears of blood taking the place of whatever he’d wiped away, nose dripping too. Your lashes fluttered, the commotion that surrounded you fading to the background. You peeled them open again.

And that was when you saw him.

His dark hair curled around his ears, eyes the deepest shade of green that you’d ever seen. His features were sharp, strikingly so, and you thought to yourself that you had never seen anyone who looked like him in your life. He stood on the other side of the room, and you wondered why no one else noticed him.

His hands were folded behind his back, dark clothing contrasting nicely against his fair skin. Your eyes met his, and a smirk slowly made its way onto his pink lips. It was him, the man you saw on the mission that day, and there was no doubt in your mind that if he opened his mouth, the voice that was always whispering in your ear would match his.

Something was off about his face, his entire aura. It wasn’t that he looked too perfect because that he did, but that something was unnerving about his appearance. Something wasn’t right about it. He looked like he didn’t belong, otherworldly, and you were proven right when the green that was his eyes bled away to a solid black, making your heart stutter in your chest.

You blinked, and he was gone. You groaned, shaking your head, attempting to point, but Sam’s hand stopped you, holding it down.

“Don’t move,” Peter said, hands on your face.

You made to tell him about the man, but you could hardly speak, and the only thing that left your lips was an unintelligible murmur to which Peter shushed. His lips brushed along your forehead.

“It’s gonna be okay. Mr. Stark will know what to do, and you’ll be okay,” he whispered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

A cold shudder passed through you, and you squeezed your eyes shut at the cold voice that filled your head.

“ _That **boy** is always touching what doesn’t belong to him._”

You frowned in confusion, opening your eyes just as Peter gasped, clutching his chest. Your eyes widened as he fell back, Bucky and Steve rushing to help him, a curse falling from Bucky’s lips.

“Peter?”

Wanda shushed you, taking Peter’s place as you reached out to him. Your vision was going in and out again, and blood fell onto your tongue when you gasped at the pain that shot through your head.

“Shit, he’s not breathing. Tony!”

You moved to get out of Sam and Wanda’s hold as Nat’s words reached your ears. You collapsed the minute you tried, and the last thing you saw was Nat pushing against Peter’s chest before darkness consumed you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: demon!Loki, DUB-CON, NON-CON, deteriorating mental health, violence, faint side of Peter x reader (if you squint)

The first thought that popped into your head upon waking up was that you’d had a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time. You would have been relieved if it weren’t for the unfamiliar voice that greeted you. Warm fingers brushed over your face, dancing along your cheeks and forehead, grazing along the width of your lips.

A deep hum filled the air, and your brows furrowed at both the voice and the unfamiliar tune. You would have thought you were dreaming, but there was a specific smell that always permeated the air of the infirmary. The bed and sheets were familiar to you, and past the deep baritone, your ears could make out the slow and rhythmic beep of a machine.

You were surprised to find that it didn’t take much to open your eyes. No fatigue filled you and no weariness weighed you down. That wasn’t to say that you felt energized either. You simply felt…light, afloat. You almost couldn’t feel your body, at all.

“Oh, how I’ve longed to see those eyes again.”

You tilted your head to the right and came face to face with the man before. Or…whatever he was because even if you didn’t want to believe it, you couldn’t deny that he wasn’t human. He wasn’t the first nonhuman you’d encountered, but he was the first to take such an interest in you…a _dangerous_ interest. His green eyes sparkled, pink lips pulled into a small smirk as he gazed down at you, and you finally spoke, finally confronted the man who’d been mentally torturing you for weeks.

“Who are you…?”

Your voice was much smaller than you’d intended, and instead of answering, he simply hummed.

“That’s not what you really want to ask me…is it?”

Ill intent swirled behind his eyes, and you swallowed, your own watering as you realized the truth in his words.

“What…what do you want?”

You felt a phantom touch ghosting over your waist, and you looked down, surprised to find his hand there when it had just been on your face.

“…you.”

You blinked, somehow both surprised and unsurprised by this answer. A frown fell over your face, and you looked away to glance around, finding the infirmary empty of anyone else. Dread filled your gut, and you took in a shaky breath. You blinked, and the man was in front of you now, on your left side, head tilted. Your heart skipped a beat, and his face fell.

“Worry not for the boy. He is well…”

You frowned at him, finding no relief at that.

“I let my emotions cloud me, but I hoped the message was well received, nonetheless.”

You noticed that he was dressed darkly, nicely, and another thought suddenly occurred to you. How did he get past security? How _had_ he been getting past security? He’d been getting in and out of the building, on and off the grounds without a single alarm sounding, and it was then that you’d realized you’d initially asked the wrong question.

You shouldn’t have been asking _who_ he was, but instead-.

“ _What_ are you?”

His face lifted again, lips pulling back to show off his teeth as he grinned at you. He leaned in, pressing one hand against the wall behind your head, nose brushing against yours. The green of his eyes bled to black, just like before, and your heart skipped a beat.

“Come now, my dear,” he quietly started. “…we both know that you know what I am.”

Before you could respond to that, his lips met yours, and your eyes widened. You didn’t know what you expected, but you didn’t anticipate the soft nature of them nor the sweet taste on his tongue. Too sweet. Sickly, one would say. It made your stomach churn in a way that was unfamiliar to you, but something deep in you craved more.

His hands were hot on your face, warming your skin and causing a shudder to pass through you. You moved to press your hands against his chest, but to your surprise, they went right through him. you sharply inhaled, what felt like smoke entering your lungs just as the door opened. You blinked, staring at the empty space before you with a deep frown as hurried footsteps neared.

“Y/N!”

You looked up just in time to meet Wanda’s eyes before she wrapped her arms around you. Her hold was tight, filled with a myriad of emotions, and you briefly wondered how long you’d been asleep.

“I’m so glad that you’re awake,” she whispered. “We were all so worried.”

She pulled away to look at you when you didn’t return the hug, and you released a shaky breath.

“How long…?”

“A little over a week. You were…so still it was hard to believe you were just asleep,” she said, straightening.

You noticed the prominent circles under her eyes, and you wondered how much sleep she had lost herself.

“…and Peter?”

The strange man -demon- told you that Peter was fine, but you didn’t know if you believed that. You only felt relief when Wanda confirmed that he had been telling the truth.

“He’s perfectly fine. His heart had stopped for maybe five minutes, but he woke up like nothing had happened. His vitals were fine, and even now, we can’t find an explanation.”

Her brows furrowed as she recalled the memory, and your heart clenched. Peter was your best friend, and you knew what had happened, but would anyone believe you? You blinked, and it occurred to you that Wanda would…because she’d be able to see it for herself. She’d be able to see what you’d seen and experienced through your eyes.

You suddenly took her hand, and she curiously eyed you. She tightened her hand around yours, and you pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed. You didn’t really know how to go about asking for this.

“I…need you to get inside of my head.”

She reared back a bit, frown deepening as she processed your request, and you hurried to continue.

“I know that I’ve never asked you to do this before, and I know it isn’t exactly something you like doing to your friends, but…”

You took a deep breath.

“Either I’m going crazy or…something really is after me, and I’m desperate because I really hope it’s the former,” you told her.

She worriedly eyed you for a while before hesitantly nodding. She seemed hesitant to do so, but she lifted her hands, the familiar red sparks weaving through her fingers. You eyed her, waiting…and waiting…and waiting. Your shoulders fell when she blinked, eyes widening a bit in shock as her arms fell.

“What?” you finally asked when she ran her eyes over you.

“I…I cannot.”

Your confusion must have been evident because she continued.

“I can’t get inside of your head. I tried, and I saw nothing…only darkness.”

Your confusion only grew, and you watched the way she shakily stood, taking a step back from you.

“Wanda…?”

She swallowed, eyes flittering between yours before she swallowed.

“I… I’m going to get Tony. Let him know you’re awake.”

She seemed to almost hurry out of the infirmary, and you watched her go with a frown.

  


“You really don’t have to stay with me,” you told Peter for the umpteenth time.

He’d been eagerly waiting outside of the infirmary while Tony and Dr. Cho checked over your vitals before finally making the decision to release you. Like Peter, they’d found no reason for your sudden nosebleed nor the tears of blood. It perplexed them, but you’d agreed to coming in for a checkup once a week. They were intent on monitoring you.

“Y/N…”

You paused to look at him when his soft tone reached your ears. He was frowning, the most worried and scared you’d ever seen him.

“You were _bleeding_ …from your eyes and nose… It-It just kept coming, and I was so scared. I thought that you were dying right in front of me, and nobody was doing anything to stop it, and then-.”

You cut him off, shushing him as you neared him, pulling him into a hug despite your fear.

“I’m okay, now,” you whispered as he wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t think about that.”

“It’s all I think about,” he quietly replied.

“I’m here now, and I’m going to be for a long time. Besides, you _did_ die,” you chuckled, pulling away.

“Yeah, but-.”

“Peter,” you interrupted as he tried to downplay it. “I _saw_ you die. Wanda said your heart stopped, and it doesn’t matter that it was only for five minutes. You were _dead_ , and I didn’t know what I was going to wake up to.”

He shrugged.

“Well, like you said, I’m here now.”

You threw him a small smile.

“Yes, you are, and I’m telling you that you don’t need to be.”

You could still recall that dark voice in your ear, the thinly veiled threat just before Peter had collapsed. You didn’t want a repeat of that, but how were you supposed to tell Peter that? He simply rolled his eyes at you, making himself comfortable on the blankets on the floor, and all you could do was sigh.

It was late, and since your last encounter, you hadn’t had anymore strange interactions. Accepting that Peter wasn’t going anywhere, you made yourself comfortable in bed. You rolled your eyes as Peter’s light snores hit your ears before you even turned off the light. He was clearly exhausted, and the thought of him losing sleep over you made you sad.

Sleep was not easy to find, and this didn’t surprise you. You’d been sleeping for a week straight, after all. However, you finally knew that you were asleep _when you turned your head to find your bedroom door wide open. It had been closed and locked when you and Peter got ready for bed. You looked down to see him strewn across the blankets and pillows, lips parted and dark hair in disarray._

_It soon became clear what kind of dream thus would be when you found your legs moving of their own accord. You felt like you were having an out of body experience as you watched your legs drag you out of bed. You could feel panic rising as they carried you past Peter’s snoring frame and towards your door._

_It felt like your body wasn’t your own, trapped within your own mind as you watched the halls of the compound pass you. It was dark, everyone long gone to bed, and if you hadn’t been dreaming, you would have been worried at the sight of the open entry door, the night air blowing a few leaves past._

_You couldn’t even feel the cool temperature as you stepped outside, and you could only watch as you felt yourself walk along the grass towards the surrounding trees. Fear gripped you, and you repeatedly reminded yourself that you were dreaming. You tried to wake yourself up through sheer will, but it was useless. Your body only felt like your own again when you took the first few steps into the trees, and you gasped as you stumbled to a stop._

_You raised your hands to your face, relieved that you were in control of them again. Your relief, however, was short-lived when you heard a branch snap to your left. You whipped your head around, unsurprised to meet a green gaze. Heart skipping a beat, you again tried to wake yourself up, and almost as if he knew what you were trying to do, the dark-haired man tsk’d, wagging his index finger at you._

_Clenching your jaw, you glared at him._

_“What do you want from me?”_

_You wondered if you sounded as tired as you felt. You were so exhausted of this game, and the fact that you couldn’t escape in either reality, either consciousness, was beginning to wear on you. He began to pace around you, and you turned to keep your eyes on him._

_“I want many things from you…Y/N.”_

_The way he said your name made your skin crawl, and you curled your hands into fists._

_“…I’ve wanted these things for some time…”_

_His green eyes trailed over your form, and you swallowed as he took a step towards you. You stumbled back as his eyes bled to black, and the next time he stepped towards you, you threw a punch. He caught it, his other hand curling around your neck as he slammed you into the nearest tree._

_You winced as the bark dug into your back, eyes watering as he tightened his hold. His nose brushed against yours as he pinned you to the tree with his own lithe frame. Again, you tried to wake up, squeezing your eyes shut, only to flinch when his lips brushed against yours. You pushed against him, and he backed up, but he took you with him._

_You yelped, wincing in pain when your back met the ground, his form immediately taking up residence in between your legs. Your breathing was shallow, fear and panic at an all time high as it became clear what he planned to do. Tears kissed your eyes as you failed to wake yourself up again and again._

_His teeth grazed over your skin, hands making quick work of the clothes you’d fallen asleep in. You found your hands pinned to the earth as he tasted you, back arching and chest pointing towards the sky as he licked and prodded at you. Your eyes didn’t know what to focus on, so they focused on the sky, on the full moon that seemed to cast a spotlight on you._

_You were on the verge of delirium when he finally rose so that he was face to face with you, the taste of you still on his lips when he pressed them against yours. His fair skin glowed under the moonlight, the veins and tendons in his arms moving beneath the skin as he pulled your legs around his waist. You, paralyzed from fear or hysteria or some other unknown force, could only watch as his black eyes drank you in._

_“The time shall come when I truly take my time with you, when I fully bask in my spoils, but I cannot celebrate what I have not accomplished…”_

_His smooth voice was ominous, an echo to it that seemed to rustle the leaves on the trees. It took up residence inside of you, filling you until it spilled out only to wrap around your trembling frame like a blanket. He reached up to brush his thumb along your cheek, a low hum escaping him._

_“…if you survive this, that is truly when we can enjoy one another.”_

_You gasped into his mouth as he thrust into you, a stray tear skipping down the side of your face and past your ear. A deep moan escaped his lips, and you found your eyes rolling into the back of your head at his ministrations. He filled you unlike anyone had before, and it wasn’t long before you couldn’t recall why you’d feared him to begin with._

_His lips moved over yours as he curved his hips into you again and again, small whimpers climbing out of your throat. He seemed to like the sound of that, humming into your mouth as he moved in and out of you. Your hands tingled, and you were relieved to find that you could move them again. You didn’t even realize that you had pressed them into his back, digging into the skin, until you heard him hiss._

_His sharp teeth nipped at your chin and neck, biting and sucking at the skin there until you were a writhing mess beneath him. You don’t know how long he had his way with you under the moonlight, but it all blended into a pleasure filled fog, the only lingering memory of a kiss on your lips that left them tingling even when you were shaken awake._

The sun shone from behind the familiar build, blinding you to their identity until they spoke.

“Y/N? Can you hear me?”

You closed your eyes for a moment, fighting to clear your head before answering.

“Nat?”

She sighed in relief, and you heard a few other voices too.

“Yeah, Tony, we got her…in the woods…no, I don’t know…”

It was Steve, and you allowed Nat to help you up, your own eyes meeting his worried ones as he spoke to Tony over the phone. Vision was behind him, his own face pinched in concern as you struggled to stand. Your legs shook, and your entire frame felt sore, one area in particular screaming louder than the rest.

Nat brushed the leaves and dirt off of you, and you helped her. Outside of some smudges of dirt, you didn’t find anything else out of the ordinary. You glanced around, deeply confused, mind whirling as you fought to make sense of what you’d woken up to. Nat’s grip was tight as she helped you walk, and you could feel her eyes on you.

“How did you get out here? Without setting off any of the alarms?”

You didn’t know how to answer her, and she continued before you had the chance to.

“All of the entrances were locked, and Tony’s run the cameras probably a hundred times by now. We didn’t see you leaving on any of them,” she murmured the last part, sounding more confused than anything.

As she walked you back into the compound, you found yourself feeling the same confusion and wishing you had answers for the both of you. It was only a dream. It had to be…

  


After your midnight stroll throughout the property, Tony was insistent that you come in for monitoring just about every other day. After a week and a half of finding nothing out of the ordinary, he’d relented, forcing himself to accept the mysterious event as just that…a mystery. After all, as Sam had said, people sleepwalked all the time.

For a while, things seemed to finally be back to normal. You’d had no more strange incidents, and after a few weeks, the birthday debacle and nighttime walk in the woods was almost forgotten. You were even back on missions, much to your enjoyment, and Peter was back to going to class on campus. Things were normal again…

If you ignored the way you’d wake up in the middle of the night, body trembling and aching for something that was too far out of reach. Things were as they were…if you pretended like you didn’t feel the phantom touch of hands caressing your shoulders and back and stomach in the night, like you didn’t hum at the feel, craving more and never getting it. If you ignored all of those things, then things were indeed normal again…for a while.

Wanda came to check on you one day when you hadn’t left your room all day, and having been in and out of sleep since the previous night, you barely registered her touch as she pressed her hand to your forehead. You don’t recall what she said, but you heard the soft click of the door moments later.

It seemed in a matter of days, your crippling fatigue had returned. You could barely muster up the energy to open your eyes, and when Peter came to you one evening, after talking to Wanda, he begged you to go see Dr. Cho. You had refused, unsure as to why, only that you didn’t want to.

Like before, he started to bring by food, some of which you inhaled while some you merely picked at. Unlike before, you couldn’t pin this on strange dreams and an even stranger entity. You hadn’t seen him in weeks, over a month even, and you didn’t know why, but your heart ached at this. Especially considering that you could feel his presence. Within you, around you, you could always feel him…ever since that night, never alone.

You woke up one morning, exhausted just like any other morning, but with an excruciating pain swirling in your gut. The last time you ate was days ago, a rare steak that you had requested, that Peter was all too happy to oblige. Bloody meat had never been your thing, and you wondered if the poor meal choice was coming back to haunt you.

You had stumbled towards the bathroom on shaky legs, knees hitting the hard floor just as you spilled the contents of your stomach into the toilet. When you were done, you leaned your head against it, stomach still churning as you struggled to breathe. You could feel more food rising, and you threw up again, pausing when you finally opened your eyes.

Instead of the disgusting mix of food you had expected to see, the toilet was filled with a thick black liquid. You stared at it for a long time, trying to wrap your head around what you were seeing…wondering if you were really seeing it. You didn’t have time to fully ponder that because you were hurling again, the same thick black sludge escaping your lips. You coughed, pressing your hand to your mouth, shaking at the sight of it on your palm.

“No…no, no, no,” you murmured in disbelief. 

Your thoughts were interrupted again, and you felt yourself growing faint when you were done. Your arms trembled as you tried to hold yourself up, but it was futile, and you reluctantly rested your cheek on the floor, a sob in your chest.

“Peter,” you weakly called his name.

You knew he couldn’t hear you, but F.R.I.D.A.Y did, the AI system responding immediately.

“Ms. Y/L/N, would you like for me to locate Mr. Parker?”

Your lashes fluttered, and you murmured his name again. Your stomach churned, and with difficulty, you pushed yourself up to lean your head over the toilet. You stared at the black liquid with tears in your eyes, and you didn’t know if they were because you thought you were imagining things again, or because you weren’t.

When Peter entered the bathroom, you were laying down on the tiles again. Your face was damp from tears, lips stained black, and his eyes were wide as he froze at the sight before him. His shock lasted a moment before he scooped you up into his arms.

“I don’t…I don’t know-.”

“Don’t talk,” he frantically said, lifting you, eyes wide and wild with fear as you felt something drip from your lips.

Your stomach twisted again, and it suddenly occurred to you that you might be dying. You coughed, more dark liquid kissing the inside of your lips like blood. Your vision was blurring, and you felt warm, confirmed by Peter moments later.

“You’re running a fever,” he murmured, running into the hall.

It was empty, and he spun around, cursing.

“Mr. Stark!”

There was no response, and his breathing picked up.

“Mr. Stark,” he screamed.

It became clear that he wasn’t around, and you heard Peter swallow.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is Mr. Stark?”

“Mr. Stark has left on a mission with Mr. Barnes and Ms. Maximoff,” the system answered to which Peter cursed.

“Wh-who’s here?” he demanded.

“Mr. Rogers is-.”

“Get him! Get him, please…”

Peter sounded much farther away now, and you leaned your head against his shoulder. You could hear him call your name, but you couldn’t muster the strength to answer. You could feel him sprinting down the hall, heart racing in his chest. Your stomach churned again, and you fought to get out of his arms as the urge to hurl hit you.

Peter collapsed to his knees with you in his arms, holding you as you threw up all over the floor. If at all possible, you felt Peter’s heart speed up even more as he scooted back to lean against the wall, leaning you against his chest as he wiped away the thin layer of sweat from your face.

“It’s going to be okay…”

You knew that he was trying to convince himself, not you, and you could hear him telling you to stay awake even as sleep claimed you.

  


The next time you woke up, the first thought that came to you was how hungry you were. Your second was that you were growing tired of waking up in the infirmary. You could barely remember anything, just the memory of a thick dark liquid on the palm of your hand, and you were genuinely shocked to have woken up at all. You glanced around, noting that you were alone again, and you wondered where Peter was.

That didn’t last long, and you figured that F.R.I.D.A.Y had alerted Nat when you woke up, because she soon entered the infirmary not long after. The smile that she greeted you with was strained, and you couldn’t help but to worry as she approached you. She didn’t speak right away, and you frowned at this as she eyed you.

“…Nat?”

Your voice was so weak, gravely, and she flinched at the sound, a sigh escaping her. You couldn’t really make out the look on her face as she sat down on the edge of your bed, but her smile was more genuine as she reached to fix your hair.

“We almost lost you…”

You _had_ felt like you were dying, but you were still shocked to hear her say it.

“…it appears that…something has been draining your energy, your life even, and your inconsistent appetite has only made it worse.”

Your heart sank, and you thought of green eyes and dark hair and fair skin. You blinked, recalling that you hadn’t seen him in over a month, and you wondered how Nat knew-.

“Y/N, did you know that you were pregnant?”

All of your thoughts came to a halt at her words, and your eyes widened as you registered them. You didn’t think she was serious at first, but Nat’s face was devoid of any humor, and your lips parted.

“…what?”

“We…we ran some tests, and you’re about 6 weeks, and-.”

“No,” you cut her off, your fear and unease growing with every word. “No.”

“Y/N-.”

“I said no. I _can’t_ be pregnant,” you forced out.

It wasn’t possible. What she was saying was impossible because if you really were 6 weeks pregnant, then that would mean it happened when… Your thoughts trailed off, and tears sprang to your eyes as the truth was hitting you square in the face.

“Dr. Cho-.”

“Dr. Cho is wrong!”

Nat’s eyes widened a bit at your outburst, and you frantically shook your head.

“Do another test. Do _5_ more tests, I don’t care! It’s not possible,” you argued.

She reached for your hand, and you snatched it away, eyes boring into her own.

“Nat…I haven’t had sex in over a year,” you told her, making her freeze. “It’s just…it’s just not possible.”

She looked stricken but quickly schooled her features, nodding as she stood.

“Okay. We’ll do another test,” she whispered, reaching for your hand.

You allowed her to this time, your grip tightening, and you suddenly had the urge to be sick for an entirely different reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: demon!Loki, DUB-CON, NON-CON, faint side of Peter x reader (if you squint)
> 
> !!! DNI IF THIS OFFENDS YOU !!!

“…and…there’s the heartbeat,” Dr. Cho said, falling quiet so that you could hear.

Despite the numerous tests you’d forced them to do over and over, and despite how much you denied any possibility, the ugly truth was finally too obvious to deny. You were pregnant. The evidence, pounding in your ears like a drum, was too hard to ignore. With shaky hands, you pulled her own, and the device, away from your stomach.

“We need to get you on some prenatal vitamins,” she started. “…as well as figure out what caused your vomit to take on such a dark color and strange substance.”

You knew why. Finally accepting that all of these dreams had not been dreams at all, you longed to tell her the truth. Tell her everything so that something could be done about it. _Could_ something be done about him? You’d never been a particularly religious person, but perhaps this called for more spiritual methods.

However, when you opened your mouth to finally tell her everything, you found that you couldn’t speak. The words were on the tip of your tongue, but no matter how hard you tried, they wouldn’t come out. Dr. Cho turned away to look at some reports, oblivious to your internal struggle, and your heart raced as a fog briefly fell over your mind. You shook your head, blinking, and when you opened your eyes, Dr. Cho was at your side again, cleaning you up.

“Well, you are free to go for now,” she said, helping you up. “…but you’ll have to come back tomorrow and the next day as well.”

Nat hadn’t told her what you’d said, Dr. Cho none the wiser to your strange situation, so she was treating this like any other pregnancy. You bid her goodbye, unsurprised to find Peter waiting outside of the infirmary door. His eyes were wide with worry, and he seemed hesitant to approach you.

“So…you’re okay then?”

You swallowed, unsure of what to say before eventually shaking your head. He frowned as you walked past him, and he hurried to catch up to you.

“Y/N?”

Your mind spun as you fought to settle on something to say, ignoring Peter as he called you again. He grabbed you as you reached your bedroom door, spinning you around to face him. His brows were furrowed, dark eyes searching yours.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

Your lips parted.

“Dr. Cho is still running tests, but she assured me that I’m going to be fine.”

You frowned as soon as the words left your mouth. You hadn’t said that. Well, you had, but you hadn’t meant to. They were in your voice as they had come from your mouth, but…it felt like you hadn’t said them. Peter frowned a bit at this, but eventually nodded.

He went to pull you into a hug, but something forced you to step away. His frown deepened at that, and so did yours, but Peter seemed to brush it off. He simply settled for rubbing your arm.

“You should get some rest then. I’ll come by to check on you later?”

You nodded, and he threw you a small smile before leaving. You stood there for a moment, wondering what was happening before eventually stepping into your room. You were barely past the doorway when it slammed shut behind you, and you weren’t all that surprised to find _him_ there when you looked up.

He was at the window, gazing out onto the grounds, hands folded behind his back. His dark hair curled behind his ears, lithe form adorned in green attire this time, and you swallowed, balling your hands into fists. You couldn’t make out your emotions, discern them from one another, and that scared you.

This… _thing_ had violated you. He’d taken advantage of you during what you thought were dreams. Even now, you could still feel his lips on yours, feel him hard and pulsing inside of you. You hated him, were terrified of him, and yet…something turned in your stomach at the sight of him, and it wasn’t disgust. Even though you could always feel his presence, it felt like you hadn’t seen him in so long, and the sight of him evoked something in you that you did not want to name.

“You’re real.”

He didn’t respond, merely tilting his head to the side as he listened.

“I wasn’t sure before…but I am now…”

He turned to face you, the green of his eyes the brightest you’d ever seen them.

“The marks I leave on your supple flesh weren’t enough? The feel of my touch on your skin? Or was it the confirmation of my seed growing in your womb that did it?”

You took a step back with every step he took, lips curling at the mention of your condition. You had never given much thought to children of your own. You enjoyed kids, but you were unsure if it was enough to have any yourself. Now, not only had that choice been ripped away from you so violently, but there was no telling what was growing inside of you.

“You raped me,” you spat.

His lips curved upwards.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself well enough,” he remarked.

He caught your hand as you swung it towards his face, yanking you closer. Your eyes widened as you stumbled against his chest, heat curling around your form at his close proximity. He raked his eyes over you, the light leaving them now as they grew darker.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve watched over you?”

Your brows furrowed at this, and you tugged against him, but his hold was firm.

“…how long I’ve waited for this? How many times I had to watch as you were touched by another? One who had no right to do so?”

Your struggle increased, chest heaving as your mind whirled with every word that left his lips.

“Did you never wonder why your abilities miraculously manifested? Hmm? Seemingly from nowhere?”

You froze, lips parting as you processed exactly what he was implying.

“19 years of your life…a regular girl like any other…and on your 20th birthday, you can suddenly see better, hear better…you’re stronger…”

Your feet tripped over one another as he forced you backwards.

“Of course, that was never my intention, but ingesting the blood of a demon does have its side effects,” he purred.

“You…”

“I had to make sure you were strong enough. After all, not just anyone can bear the child of a being like me and live to tell the tale,” he whispered, forcing your back against the wall now. “No. Unlike many of my brothers and sisters, I intend to keep you.”

You gasped into his mouth as he pressed it against yours, tongue slipping past your lips. Your brain felt scrambled, confusion filling you as your body warred with itself. This was wrong, on so many levels, and yet heat curled deep in your stomach. Your mind recalled the last time he had his hands on you, the pleasure that had wracked your frame, and your core clenched at the thought.

He chuckled as if he could read your mind, and you froze. Your emotions felt too intense…too much…like they weren’t just your own, and you remembered the comforting feel of his presence. Always around you…in you…

_We are bonded…you and I…_

The voice was his, but his lips hadn’t moved, and his smirk grew as your heart sank.

“I am inside of you in every way I possibly can be…”

He hummed, lips trailing to your neck.

“Well…almost every way,” he murmured.

You pushed against him, but your hands hit nothing but air, and you stared at the empty space before you in alarm. You weren’t fooled though. Even if you couldn’t feel him, you knew he was there. You took a shaky step forward and yelped when your lightbulb shattered, bathing your room in darkness. You turned just as the sheets on your bed hit the floor, bathroom door slamming shut shortly after.

You felt fingers ghost over your waist and then your arm and finally your cheek. A shudder traveled down your spine as his voice danced around you.

“When the time comes, I shall come for you…and I expect you to follow…”

Your window slid open, a breeze flowing into the room, and you shut your eyes.

“…I have ways to make you comply.”

His voice was fading, but you heard his words nonetheless, and fear struck you as you recalled the memory of Peter collapsing to the ground.

  


It didn’t take you long at all to realize what he had meant with those parting words. Every night he was in your dreams, forcing you to wake up drenched in sweat and fading bruises and craving a touch that had been long gone. Your fatigue had gradually faded, but a lot of good that did you when you were no longer allowed on missions.

Against your own wishes, Dr. Cho was forced to inform Tony and Steve of your condition. You understood why, but that didn’t mean you had to like it. The reveal was met with a lot of questions that you couldn’t answer. Literally. Every time you tried to open your mouth to tell them the truth, something in you prevented you from doing so, and you knew that ‘something’ had dark hair and green eyes.

Peter was the first person you’d taken the liberty of telling the news to, not wanting him to hear it from anyone else, and it was also the day that the severity of those parting words finally hit you. You recalled the way Peter’s eyes had widened, a twinge of something in them that you couldn’t name. He didn’t press you when you couldn’t give him the answers he wanted, and for that you were grateful, but surprise did fill you when he pulled you into his arms, vowing to remain by yours and the baby’s side in whatever way you wanted.

Filled with awe, you had thanked him as he pulled away, nearing the fridge to get you something to eat. Your cravings didn’t consist of things like pickles or ice cream, but instead rare meat…occasionally raw when no one else was looking. You didn’t question it. You did have the spawn of a demon growing inside of you after all.

While Peter’s back was turned, against your will, you’d watched as your hand slid towards the knife on the counter. Unable to stop yourself, you watched the way your hand closed around it, body moving of its own accord as you rose from the stool, nearing him with the knife raised. Your entire body shook as you fought against the unseen force that was moving you, tears in your eyes and lips trembling.

“Please…stop,” you were finally able to force out, and the knife clattered to the ground just before Peter turned.

You sharply exhaled, chest heaving as Peter frowned at you. He looked from you to the knife on the floor and back, confusion swirling in his gaze.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

The knowledge that…that thing wasn’t just inside of you but could also possess you made you want to be ill, and it was then that you realized…you truly had no choice in the matter. Whatever he wanted, you would have to give him.

“I think I need to lie down,” you shakily told Peter, and his frown deepened, sensing that you weren’t being truthful, but he nodded, nonetheless.

You felt his eyes on you as you exited the kitchen, and you finally let the tears fall. You bit your lip as you shut your room door behind you, unsurprised by the soft touch on your back as you laid down. His voice was gentle in your ear, shushing you and cooing at you. Your lashes fluttered, eyes rolling as fingers ghosted between your legs, a stab of pleasure making your gut clench.

You rolled over to your back, and although you couldn’t see him, you knew he was there. Soft lips brushed over your own, back arching as something swirled inside the walls of your core. You could feel something traveling through your veins, starting at your heart, and overtaking you like a web.

_When the time comes, I will come for you…_

“…and I will follow,” you murmured, eyes fluttering closed.

The weeks that followed were spent in a haze. You knew why, knew that your body was overtaken by a foreign presence, but you couldn’t fight it…even if you wanted to. You felt like you were on the outside looking in during the day, eating and going through the motions on autopilot. At night, your body was your own again, arching and shuddering as sharp teeth and an even sharper tongue ran over your skin.

Your throat was always sore in the morning, courtesy of the moans and whimpers that escaped it night after night. Only a few weeks had gone by when you woke up one morning to find a sizeable bump in your stomach, the swell startling you. You had hesitantly placed your hand to the skin, eyes widening when you felt a kick.

You felt familiar hands slide over your shoulder, resting there as they massaged the skin, and you gazed into the mirror. He towered over you, eyes as black as his hair, and when your gaze connected with your own, you found that your eyes were no different. A fond smile was on his face, and you felt the hold he had over you grow tighter.

He bent down to press his lips into your hair, breathing you in.

“It’s time.”

His voice swirled around you like the wind, and with a blink, he was gone. You watched in the mirror as the bathroom door swung open and, in a trance, you exited. Your bedroom door was slowly sliding open as neared it, and your feet seemed to know where to go, pulling you through the compound. The alarm sounded as you exited into the cool early morning air, but you paid it no mind.

It was still dark out, the sun still yet to rise. The wind heavily whipped past you as your feet carried you onto the grass. You could faintly hear voices behind you, the sound growing closer, but your attention was far too focused on the figure in the distance.

He raised his hand towards you, but a familiar voice gave you pause. You looked over your shoulder to find Peter in the doorway of the compound, eyes wide and filled with worry as they flickered between you and the dark-haired man who’d haunted you for months. You blinked at him, the fog clearing just long enough for a sob to escape your throat.

“Peter…help-.”

You choked on your own words as your lashes fluttered, that familiar presence slinking around your neck like a noose. Peter’s eyes widened even more, more familiar faces joining him now just as a hand slid around the front of your throat, the other finding a home on your waist. Soft lips brushed along your cheek, wind whipping around you almost painfully now.

Peter was the first to run after you, words on his lips that you couldn’t hear, and his worried face was the last thing you saw before the world around you began to spin, darkness bleeding into your vision until it was all you could see.

  


You gasped as your eyes flew open, body shooting upright on whatever surface you found yourself on. Your eyes were wide, gaze unsure as you glanced around, mind whirling as you fought to remember…anything. There was a soft crackle to your left, and you only just noticed the low light that filled the room, courtesy of the fire.

The place was unfamiliar to you, and fear seized you as you wondered where you were and how you got here. You realized that you were on a bed, a very big one, and you hesitantly moved towards the edge. It was safe to say that you were no longer in the compound. It was only when the door flew open then everything come rushing back.

“You,” you breathed, voice shaky.

“Tis I,” he mockingly replied, and your eyes watered.

You flexed your hands, body finally feeling like your own again, and you glared at him.

“You were in my head for _weeks_ ,” you spat. “You completely-.”

“Took control? Did what needed to be done to get you here? Yes,” he hissed, walking about the room.

You kept your eyes on him at all times, curiosity filling you at this.

“You are in my dimension, now, far away from your little ‘Avengers’,” he slyly added, running his hand along the bedding.

You swallowed, feeling helpless as you stood alone with this entity who’d already proven that he could do anything he wanted to you without so much as a fight on your part. The white shirt he sported now hung off of him with three buttons undone, baring a shoulder as it grazed his arm, dark hair kissing his eyes and cheekbones.

“So is that my purpose then? To give birth to spawns of a creature like yourself?”

He sharply looked at you from beneath his lashes, lips pressed together, and in the blink of an eye, he was in front of you. You stumbled back with wide eyes, and he tilted his head to the side, staring you down.

“It was…in the beginning, but seeing as the others like me have been spreading their seed throughout your world for years, filling the earth with our kind, I saw no need for that.”

You froze at his words, staring at him in horror.

“When the time comes where I shall lead us to take over your world, I will need a queen at my side…won’t I?”

He touched your stomach, and you jumped away from him. Dread filled your stomach, and you turned to throw the door open, sprinting out of the room. The hallway was long and only lit with torches on the wall. The air was cold, making you shiver, but you paid it no mind as you ran to the left.

“I had hoped we’d both realized the position you are in, but it appears that hope was in vain…”

His voice echoed off of the walls, and when you glanced over your shoulder, he was walking as calmly towards you as ever. Your feet carried you down a set of stairs, and when you turned climb down the next set, he was there on the landing. You almost ran into him, but his arms shot out to steady you.

You fought in his hold to no avail, and you cried out when your back met the railing of the staircase. He pressed himself against you, a small smirk on his lips as he leaned in.

“We’ll truly see how successful I am if you survive the birth of our child, but seeing as it is flourishing rather nicely within you, I am confident enough to truly enjoy you now,” he purred, pressing his lips to yours.

He groaned into your mouth, tearing at your clothes despite your own efforts against him. An inhuman growl escaped him at the sight of your swollen stomach, bare before him, and you shuddered as he reached down to trail his fingers over the stretched skin before moving his hand to his pants.

His teeth grazed your neck and collarbone as he released himself. He wrapped both of his arms around you, holding you to him as he spun, and you gasped when your back met a soft surface, the scenery different and familiar. The fire crackling to your left told you that you were back in that first room, your pause to gather yourself giving him time to thrust into you to the hilt.

For the first time, it didn’t feel like a dream as he took you, and you fought to wrap your head around this new lucid reality as he began to slide his length in and out of you. He feverishly kissed you, seemingly a man starved, and you felt your head spinning. Your hands were pinned beside your head, so much of your movements restricted, and against your will, you felt yourself grow slick around him.

“Yes,” he hissed. “You will come to welcome the pleasure I bring you. I am sure of it.”

You opened your mouth to argue against him, but he shifted, hitting a spot inside of you that had your back arching, a yelp leaving your lips. You pushed against his hands, but they only tightened, making you wince.

“My dear, Y/N, you are truly mine now…,” he groaned, curving his hips into yours, and your breath hitched. “…and soon you will bear my name and my mark. Forever.”


End file.
